dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Satchell Doctor
The Matthew Satchell (later Mills) Doctor, known as the Mth Doctor, is an incarnation of the Doctor who appears in the Lungbarrow Brothers anniversary special "Dark Impulses", and stars in his own series for Man-At-Desk Productions. Character. This place is like a prison... a construct... a thing. Yeah. - The Mth Doctor, on the psychic construct dimension. The Mth Doctor is an ever-inquisitive Doctor, always questioning the situations he finds himself in, as well as questioning himself. His incarnation is more restrained than the Nth and Xth incarnations of the Doctor, but still seeks to bore the shit out of audiences, right wrongs and fight evil in the cosmos. He is a very indefinite incarnation, the direct opposite of his more assertive predecessor, the Noir Doctor. It is implied in "Dark Impulses" that he is not part of the same line as the Xth or Nth Doctors, not recognising either of them: whether he is a past Doctor or (as is implied by other dialogue in the special) one of many myriad alternative incarnations is unclear, though the lack of recognition the Xth Doctor has for the Nth Doctor (despite Mth seeing both faces in "Dark Impulses") in "Encounter" suggests that the latter is more possible, thus his current status and place in the Doctor's timeline is unclear. His previous incarnation, the Noir Doctor, is seen in "The Last Stand", though no further clue as to his lineage is revealed as of yet. The brief glimpse we see of him in "Dark Impulses" implies a certain familiarity with isolation and self-conversation ("at least I've got myself for company, and I do make a great conversationalist"). He is implied to be working with someone - most likely UNIT - though the exact nature of their relationship is not made clear in the special. However, in "The Last Stand", it is shown that his previous incarnation had a working relationship with UNIT, and he seems willing to report to the Brigadier following his regeneration. In "The First Step", he is shown working with the Brigadier and with Private Robert Malcolm. He is apparently less confident than other incarnations, sounding uncertain of every idea he has, (to the point where he will have a one man debate about topics) but when faced with threats to the cosmos, he is as determined as any other Doctor. Stories. Mth's first appearance was in the episode "Dark Impulses", where he is apparently on a mission looking for a missing girl when he is trapped in a psychic construct. He manages to overcome it by pulling the construct into s own mind. Following this, he joined the other Doctors to stop the sentient reality's accidental invasion of our plane, and succeeded, returning to his home dimension safely. It is unclear as of yet where this story takes place in Mth's timeline as he has yet to don the outfit or be equipped with that model of Sonic Screwdriver. His first chronological appearance was in "The Last Stand", where we see his regeneration from the Noir Doctor. He seems relieved at the restoration of the timeline, and at the Brigadier's restoration. He also seems satisfied that the universe is returned to it's normal state. It is unclear how far past his regeneration his appearance in "Dark Impulses" is. His next appearance is "The First Step", set directly after "The Last Stand". He is shown to be inquisitive, eager to help, and excitable when faced with the "living shadow". This episode gave us the introduction to Private Robert Malcolm, who would become the Mth Doctor's companion (similar to Harry Sullivan for the Fourth Doctor). In "Hollow Hearts" we see the Mth Doctor be placed into an "otherworld" to match wits with "The Husk" who has taken his form as some sort of dark reflection. It was in this adventure that he failed to save anyone. It is clear by the end that he took this failure far deeper than the Noir Doctor would have. During the events of "Run" the Mth Doctor is on the run from a creature being controlled by a mysterious figure. To his dismay, Mth was forced to help Private Malcolm kill the creature which intrigued the figure further about this incarnation about the Doctor. "Creature Within" sees the Mth Doctor succesfully dealing with a threat in a local forest, only for his containment to glitch out. He and UNIT scientist, Violet Valentine, work together to stop the deadly Calimark Ripper. In "Creature Within" he tells a UNIT scientist, Violet Valentine, that she is "apart of the team". This gives Mth two companions much like his 4,5, and 11th canon counterparts. She earns her place after helping to defeat a Calimark Ripper that the Doctor shrank. He seems very happy to have "Vivi" along, getting quite giddy when she suggests restraining the creature. "Faded Reflections" sees the Doctor and Malcolm back in the UNIT base trying to disarm an alien bomb. Malcolm meets a Future Mth who has his Dark Impulses jacket but has gotten rid of his smart jacket. He isn't travelling with anyone and his reaction to a "new companion" seems to hint of some truama that the present Doctor has yet to face. It seems that the Future Mth is from nearer the end of his timeline. In the series 2 finale "The Thousand Deaths of the Doctor", Mth is caught in a never ending loop, being chased by a mysterious being. He is once again by himself although he does keep in contact with a rather confused Brigadier Johnson-Smyth. Companions. In "Dark Impulses", the Mth Doctor is seen conversing with an unknown individual on the phone: whether this is a companion or a representative of UNIT or a similar organisation is as yet unknown. Whoever this individual is, the Doctor speaks to them with a certain familiarity. It is possible that he is speaking to the Brigadier, though that cannot be said with any certainty yet. In "The First Step", the Brigadier gives him an assignment, and Robert Malcolm, a UNIT private, works with him. Robert Malcolm seems a soldier through and through as his first response to meeting the "Living Shadow" is to shoot it. Private Malcolm appears again in "Run" where he is sent to help the Doctor again but is only able to successfully kill the creature chasing them when Mth modifies Malcolm's gun. This acts seems to strike something in Private Malcolm as evidenced by his shock at the Doctor doing such a thing. Private Malcolm's reaction to aliens threats seems to be "shoot it" if the Doctor doesn't tell him otherwise (which he seems to expect more). Violet Valentine is a different breed of UNIT staff, she displays a more questioning nature than Malcolm (possibly due to her being a Scientist). She suggests ideas to the Doctor. During Creature Within she ultimately comes up with the way to defeat the Calimark Ripper. At the end of her debut episode, the Doctor tells Violet (who he nicknames Vivi) that she is on the team. This marks the first time in this fanfilm series that the Doctor actively recruits a companion (rather than accepting an assigned companion like Malcolm). Although both companions work for UNIT, Vivi seems to actively make weapony as well as be a scientist for them (she comments how it is better to trust weapons you make while holding a small gun). Vivi also has a EMP on her during her debut episode but it is unclear whether this is one she made or was fixing for UNIT. Appearance. The Mth Doctor's outfit in "The Last Stand" and most of "The First Step" is the ill-fitting suit of the Noir Doctor. In "Dark Impulses", the outfit is in some respects superficially similar to both the Second Doctor's costume and the Nth Doctor's attire: he wears burgundy corduroy trousers, a black waistcoat, a burgundy bow tie, a white collarless shirt and a black double breasted short overcoat with walking boots. The outfit could be considered a strange hybrid of the resolutely practical and the eccentrically Doctorish, though if this is inbuilt persona (unlikely given the evidence of "Dark Impulses" or "The Last Stand") or learned behaviour from experience is unclear. In "The First Step", we see the Mth Doctor don a version of his Dark Impulses outfit, with a blazer and different waistcoat to the Dark Impulses variant. From "Run" onwards he has a longer jacket that he wears over what seems to be his Dark Impulses look. Equipment. The only equipment the Mth Doctor has been seen with are three sonic screwdrivers of unique design, all of which appear to give some sort of visual information display judging by the Doctor's use of them. The first is the Noir Doctor's screwdriver, which is visibly similar to the Tenth Doctor's. This was broken in "The First Step" by the Living Shadow. The second he is seen using is similar to the Dark Impulses variant, but with a different emitter. He is also seen in all four episodes to use a mobile telephone, this in itself being unusual for most Doctors: his use of a phone implies a certain familiarity with it's function.